


A pile of books

by arvena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arvena/pseuds/arvena
Summary: The first time you entered the bookshop you immediately felt at home.





	

The first time you entered the bookshop you immediately felt at home.

You always had a weakness for small, cozy shops, especially when the walls were filled with shelves that were almost overflowing with books.

 

A little bell quietly jingled when you pushed the door open to be greeted by a comforting warmth and the smell of old books.

Opposite to the door was a small counter - surprisingly cleaned up and free of books - and a narrow staircase that led up to a balcony-like upper level from which you could easily overlook the small room.  
A small corridor on the right side of the counter led to a backroom.

Practically everything you could see were books - and you loved it.

You couldn't see anyone at the moment, so you started to trail the bookshelves, not really looking for any particular book.

In one corner with a sign saying "British & U.S. History" stood a blue, comfortable looking armchair. Your finger slowly glided over the book covers until it stopped at a heavy book with a dark cover about the late second World War. You pulled it out of the shelf, let yourself sink into the soft cushions and began to read.

The book was actually a novel, other than you expected.  
It was written from the point of view of a young english pilot, that was forced to fly a bomber aircraft and to live with the imaginary weight of all the people he had killed on his shoulders.

These kind of storys has always woken your interest. Just to imagine how people lived back then, over seventy years ago, was almost impossible for someone who had the chance to live such a carefree life like you.  
But the moment you opened a book, it was like it absorbed you, like you were sucked into the story and lived through it like the young pilot.

You had finished about ten pages when you slightly jumped as you heard a loud clatter followed by murmured curses - successfully drawing your attention away from the book and to the doorway that led to the backroom.

You set the book aside on a little table and slowly made your way towards the source of the noise.  
You curiously peeked around the corner and were greeted by a pile of books scattered on the floor - and a young man with disheveled hair in the middle of it.

You fully stepped into the room and bent down to offer him you hand.

"You okay there?"  
You asked with a grin you couldn't hide at his confused and surprised face as he looked up to you.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come in!"  
He immediately started to collect the books scattered on the ground, seemingly forgetting about your hand.

"This is just- I slipped and then, you know..."  
He didn't finish his sentence, busy trying to pile the books up in a rush, but you kind of knew what he was going to say. You giggled lightly at the image in your head.

He shot you a quick look and tried to hide the embarrassed red creeping up his face.

"... Do you need any help?"  
You asked friendly feeling a bit pitiful about him.

He stood up then and quickly shook his head.  
"No, it's fine, thank you."

You watched him placing the pile of books in front of the shelves that completely hid the walls in this room, too.  
He brushed off a bit of dirt from his pants and then finally turned to you, so you could take in his looks.

He had disheveled, reddish brown hair with bangs that covered his light blue eyes a bit. You estimated him not much older than yourself - definitely not older than 25. 

He seemed to realize you were staring at him and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Can I help you with something? Are you looking for a particular book, maybe?"  
He asked and you quickly shook your head - as an answer to his question and to clear your thoughts.

"No, I... I was just looking around. When I heard you in here, I mean."  
You had to grin when the embarrassed look came back to his face.

"Ah, yes.. uhm."  
He cleared his throat.  
"I'm really sorry if I startled you. And that I didn't even notice you were here."  
His eyes were focused on the floor.

You waved him off.  
"No, no! It's fine. If I needed help I would've called for someone."

Your grin grew a bit wider.

"I tend to get easily distracted when it comes to books, too."

At that he looked up and obviously couldn't hide his smile either anymore.

"Really? Are you interested in reading?"

You nodded.  
"Absolutely. I don't know how many poor books have already been devoured by me."

He let out a small laugh.  
"I'm happy to see I'm not the only one. Anyways," he gestured towards one of the bookshelves "What kind of stories do you prefer?" 

You tilted your head and thought about the question. 

"Hmm... I wouldn't say I have any preferences. I read almost anything I can get."

"Really? That's good."  
He walked past you towards the other side of the room that had a window - with books piled up on the windowsill - and you looked after him confused.

"Why?"

He knelt down, probably looking for an specific book.

"Because-"  
He made a little triumphant noise and stood up again with a book in his hand.

"I can show you all of my favorite books now."

You couldn't help but laugh at that. No, you weren't laughing at him. But his exited look and the glistening in his eyes were really adorable.

He pouted a little at your laughing but had to grin himself eventually.

"Maybe we should start with our names first."  
You smiled and didn't miss the light blush on his cheeks.

"I- yes. I'm Newton. Newton Scamander."  
He held his hand out to you.  
"Call me Newt."  
He offered.

"[first name] [last name]."  
You took his hand and he squeezed yours gently.

"Do you want to take another look around the shop, [first name]?"

You smiled at him.  
"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> So... did you like it? I'm hopefully getting better at writing in english.


End file.
